


foreigner's god

by Hieiandshino



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Bisexual Matt Murdock, Character Study, Christian Character, Christianity, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Mild Smut, Slice of Life, Superheroes in love, as little as possible, because of Danny's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: The perfect creature rarely seen, since some lie I brought the thunder, when the land was godless and free(unrevised work)





	foreigner's god

**Author's Note:**

> _The Defenders, Iron Fist, Daredevil_ and Marvel (all media types) do not belong to me.
> 
> Title and summary come from the song "Foreigner's God", by Hozier.
> 
> This is an unrevised work, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.

Danny has blue eyes, expressive and not so innocent as his entire look was supposed to be. That's how Foggy describes him, his particularities. _There is steel behind them_ , Matt thinks and nods as he is compared to cherubim, lovely creatures he remembers so well from churches.

It's fitting, isn't it?

.

Matt falls in love in ways he doesn't know how or why. Even after many years of self introspection and awareness, falling for a man comes with shades of shame, how it when you are devoted to Catholicism. It doesn't take much to set this aside, as Danny's body is warm and rigid, warm and steel — like his eyes.

He doesn't remember much of the color blue, even though it was one of his favorites colors. Matt, however, knows steel very well, its smell, how it feels against bare hands, its coldness, the sound it makes when something crashes against it, how it is unmovable, how it does not bend easily.

Sometimes he wonders what would be Danny's answer if he was questioned about his past.

 _What made you like this_ , is a question Matt wants to ask, but doesn't. In their line of work — his, Danny's, Jessica's, Luke's —, it is betrayal to ask this. To want to know what made them _be_ , all the trauma and all the  destruction that made each of them powerful and broken in their own ways.

Still, when Danny sometimes gets so quiet he almost, _almost_ skips Matt's radar, he gives hints of what happened to him in that foreign land he always talks about, voice a mix of devotion and guilt, rage and fear. It is terrifying how that happens, how he slows down his heartbeats just enough to almost not exist, how he seems to stop breathing, how he does not move, does not fight, does nothing but just disappear.

It is said humans are adaptable to many kinds of things — events, weathers, sensations — to survive. Matt wonders what kinds of things Danny had to go through to adapt enough to be able to do something like this. To become so small and so invisible only someone with special abilities can reach him, find him, notice him.

.

When he thinks about it, Matt figures he falls in love with the simplicity of them. Danny is strong and eager, makes sounds as he smiles, laughs and tries to describe the world to Matt even though it is not necessary.

And never asks too much of him.

All of the people he cherished and loved before — Karen, Foggy, Claire — kept asking when he would stop being The Devil of Hell's Kitchen, telling him he didn't need to do this. That he was enough in court.

( _you were_ _never enough, because justice is blind like you are, and thus does not see some things, some people, but you always do_ )

Danny, like Elektra, however, never expects him to stop. He never expects him to keep going on this path, on this fight, either. Danny just is. Just knows. And maybe one day he will stop and Danny won't mind. And maybe one day he will not be able to keep going.

And Danny won't mind.

.

Matt lets go of the famous Christian guilty in bed, that anxiety leaving space to anotger one, a kind of anxiety he barely ever met and is so mich more powerful. It comes from the fact Danny is a virgin on this matter, has never been touched by a man _like this_. He flushes and he trembles and suddenly Matt remembers why he is no good at those things. Because Danny is steel, but steel breaks at hot temperatures, melts and turns into something else, and Matt—

Sometimes he is too hot for the touch of someone else, he the sun waiting for Icarus, that will never really come.

His hands are shaking when he touches Danny, when his fingers dance on his skin. He tries to memorize the planes of his back, the bones of his hips, the feel of his heartbeat as it crashes against his rib cage, blood flowing so fast, like his moves.

 _Matt_ , Danny says, once. _Matt_ , Danny says, twice. _Matt_ , Danny says thrice. Before he says it again, pleading like one does to God Himself, His name a prayer and a surrender, Matt kisses him, hard on the lips.

And in the end Matt is nothing but a sinner, fallen angel turned into demon, who preys on the weak of mind, on the weak of faith. Danny never talks about a religion he follows, a god he believes, but maybe he found the wrong one, tonight.

.

 _Teach me_ , Danny says in the end, opening his mouth to welcome Matt’s fingers, sucking gently. His cock throbs between his legs, as Danny adjusts to the pain, to the stretch, to Matt. Barely a whisper, as if he was afraid someone would listen. His voice is innocent, but does not falter; it rings against Matt’s ears with such intensity he thinks he’ll forever remember.

Like one remembers the steel, the sound recognizable anywhere in the world: as you crash an object against it, you receive that metallic sound, an echo that rings on your head, almost painfully, that you’ll remember for the rest of your life, knowing you will hear it again, you wanting it or not.

.

Matt wants to hear it, again.

.

Falling in love with Danny is falling in love with the night, the sweat, the pain on his knuckles, the feeling of a good fight, a good patrol, a good life. Falling in love with Danny is simple, like soft rain against the window, like crossing the street when there are no cars, like the snow falling on wood and melting slowly.

Matt takes time to understand all this, because for him love has always been about sacrifice. To shed a layer and put on another, always a half of himself — or the devil or the lawyer.

Danny sees the in between, what both mean: justice. And smiles in that way that Matt can hear, takes his hand and says _I got your back._

 _You got so much of me_ , Matt thinks, but still doesn’t know how to say, how to not ruin it.

.

Here is what Matt knows: there will always be death. Danny’s or his. What they do cannot last forever. He sees it because to be a hero is to be a tragedy, to force a sacrifice is to ensure one will happen.

But this is what Matt knows: he wakes up rustling the sheets, his hand looking for something, and listens to the sounds of the streets, of people yelling early in the morning because this is New York City. He smells the soft scent of tea made with some kind of Chinese flower, rich and earthy, freshly brewed, coming from the kitchen. Danny sings some kind of mantra, a kind of foreign music, as he waits for the tea to be ready. When Matt gets up and goes to him, he hears the smile again, the muscles moving so softly that he needs to only focus on it to understand, to hear it, before his name is spoken. In adoration. In prayer. In love.

( _it’s too much power, but for once he is not afraid to hold it_ )

**Author's Note:**

> I just had two scenes in my mind when inspiration came and I tried to write it. It grew into something weird, like small drabbles about their relationship, but I liked it. In the end, one of the first scenes that made me want to write this got lost in my head. Oh well.
> 
> Idk, I think that Matt and Danny really would work out as a ship because Danny would be much more accommodating about the fact Matt is Daredevil than the other people on his life, as the TV series showed us. i hope that was at least implicit and I swear one day I will write about these two properly, from beginning to end.
> 
> Half of it was written in my phone as I waited my sister in the airport, so I'm sorry for any mistake I didn't get.
> 
> Now that I'm finishing my master's degree, I have more time to write (and I'm more excited about it), so if anyone wants, idk, give me a prompt, this is [my tumblr](http://nightmareduringxmas.tumblr.com)


End file.
